


the stars above are beautiful (but I think you shine brighter)

by astraeayna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BOKUAKA CANON, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmate Telepathy, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bokuaka soulmates, bokuto is vv very good at reading akaashi, fukurodani at the train station, i love bokuto like how he loves akaashi, manga spoilers slash references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraeayna/pseuds/astraeayna
Summary: “Bokuto-san, it’s getting late. You shouldn’t just get off at random train stations because you feel like it.” Akaashi removed Bokuto’s arm around him and moved toward the barriers to swipe his card.“But you looked sad,” Bokuto replied as he swiped his card at the next machine.How does he know? I never told anyone I felt that way. Akaashi wondered.or highschool! bokuaka au where bokuto knows akaashi is sad so he gets off at akaashi's train station and takes him stargazing
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	the stars above are beautiful (but I think you shine brighter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yna_arts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yna_arts).



> hello lovely humans! thank you so much for clicking on this and giving it a chance! (｡•́︿•̀｡) this is first bokuaka fic and it means so so much to me. 
> 
> please note that ill be referencing the manga but u can still read it if u want to~ 
> 
> first, this is dedicated to the amazing yna, who inspired me to write this with her immaculate and gorgeous art of the [fukurodani team on a train](https://twitter.com/yna_arts/status/1278324587009171456?s=20) . it made me feel things and thus, this fic was born. yna, u are amazing and you deserve the world! i hope we'll continue to be friends (´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> to my beta reader athena, [@rinpng on twt](https://twitter.com/rinpng), whose enthusiasm and support made my heart so so warm. thank u to ur invaluable work, this fic would not exist without you. ilysm i hope we stay great friends, here take my heart ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡
> 
> to erin, [@soulmatenergy on twt](https://twitter.com/soulmateenergy), my fellow bokuaka enthusiast, for her lovely comments that made me feel vvv special and inspiring me to write more in the future. u are amazing! (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> and lastly, this is dedicated to those who loved the stars and dreamed to be loved the same 
> 
> [read this while listening to this [youtube anime playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QN4tAET-Xx4) for the full ride! this is what ive listened to while writing this and oh boi i got the chills]
> 
> \- yna (ravenwords)

  


  


> “We have calcium in our bones, iron in our veins, carbon in our souls, and nitrogen in our brains. 93 percent stardust, with souls made of flames, we are all just stars that have people names.”
> 
> Nikira Gill

  


Above him, the sky was full of stars glimmering with hope and devoid of doubt. But Akaashi could only wish he was like that. He was a mess of swirling emotions inside of him. He was anxious and worried about what was yet to come.

It was a week after the National Spring High Tournament. Fukurodani made it to the finals but lost to Ichibayashi High with a set count of 2-3. After that, the third years retired and he was named captain.

_Captain._

It was a word that holds such honor and excellence, meant to be carried with those who have dignity and courage.

A position that is granted to a leader, someone capable of bringing out the best in their team.

He cannot deny that the moment it was announced, he lost his composure and felt hollow inside. He wasn’t sure if he was even good enough to fill the position of a captain, but for now, he didn’t want everyone to know his weakness. He was the one tasked to lead Furukodani’s new team and it wasn’t time to crumble and doubt himself. He knew he was plenty strong, and that was what he needed to believe in.

Akaashi was currently on the train with his former teammates. He didn’t know when it started or if it was just like this from the very beginning, but he always found himself hanging out with the third years. They always came to get him after school even if they didn’t have practice and they would go home together. He didn’t have so many friends in school so he was always grateful for their company.

This was his routine for two years.

And now he had to face the next year alone.

He had to lead a new team with new members and he was all alone.

Akaashi’s mind took him back to the moment when they faced their last match in the nationals. They lost but he was happy he got to stand on that stage. It was only possible because they were a team that trusted each other and combined all of their strengths together.

Just thinking about how he wouldn’t be accompanied by anyone on the current team scared him so much. Not to mention, he was leaving too.

Bokuto Koutarou, who has always been a star in Akaashi’s eyes, was leaving him.

Bokuto was dubbed to be the ‘baby’ of the family, but he has always been a great support system to Akaashi. Well, in times that he hadn’t self-destructed, of course. They hung out a lot and practiced with each other. They were partners who did so many things together. Despite the age difference, Akaashi didn’t have trouble being with him. He might be loud and always vying for attention, but Bokuto was kind, genuine, and a hard worker.

When Akaashi first arrived at Fukurodani after securing his recommendation letter, he was shocked that the very ace who inspired him to play volleyball asked him to throw him some tosses.

How could someone like him be of help to a shining star?

But those moments became a routine and he always found himself practicing together with Bokuto. Those ‘throw me some tosses’ became an understatement as they would go at it for hours. At times, it was tedious, but Akaashi loved every moment he spent together with Bokuto. Seeing Bokuto on top of his game made Akaashi incredibly proud and hearing Bokuto praise his tosses made his heart warm.

He felt valued. He was happy that someone with incredible talent such as Bokuto found worth in Akaashi.

He was already an ace but he never stopped working hard. He always admired Bokuto for being consistent about such tenacity and drive for passion.

_But how am I supposed to stay strong when I lost my greatest inspiration? When those who are the reason why I keep playing are now gone?_

Akaashi was shaken out of his stupor when the speakers announced that the train would be arriving shortly at his station. He prepared himself to say goodbye to the third years standing in front of him but was surprised when Bokuto stood up beside him.

“Huh? Where are you going?” Akaashi asked as he rose from his seat. “Your station is three stops away.”

“Where else? Of course, I’m going to get off here, Akaashi.” Bokuto smiled and Akaashi felt warm inside when Bokuto’s smile reached his eyes.

He was still puzzled but then the train came to a full stop and the doors opened.

“Akaashi, why are you just standing there?” Bokuto asked, halfway to reaching the door. “Bye guys, see you tomorrow!” He exclaimed as he went back and held Akaashi’s arm to guide him to the door.

“Wait, Bokuto-san, I haven’t said goodbye.” Akaashi hurriedly tells him but they already reached the platform. People were now boarding the train, blocking his view of his teammates still on the train.

“Well, you can see them tomorrow so it doesn’t matter.” Bokuto shrugged and placed his arm around Akaashi in an attempt to cheer him up.

Both of them went silent for a minute but Akaashi was the first to break the silence. “Why did you get off anyway? Do you have something to do around here?”

“Hmm,” Bokuto stopped to think. “Nothing in particular. I just felt like getting off at this stop.”

“Huh?” Akaashi’s mind was in conflict. Who else but Bokuto thinks that way? He was indeed a rare breed of an owl.

“Bokuto-san, it’s getting late. You shouldn’t just get off at random train stations because you feel like it.” Akaashi removed Bokuto’s arm around him and moved toward the barriers to swipe his card.

“But you looked sad,” Bokuto replied as he swiped his card at the next machine.

 _How does he know? I never told anyone I felt that way._ “What makes you think that?” Akaashi questioned while they walked down the stairs.

“I’ve seen you angry, frustrated, happy, and excited, but never sad. You might think you hide your emotions pretty well, Akaashi. But it doesn’t work on me!” Bokuto yelled out and his voice echoed through that part of the station.

“Bokuto-san, people are staring. You should be quiet here.” Akaashi reprimanded him as an attempt to steer the conversation away from discussing his feelings.

“But why are you sad, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked once more. Akaashi lifted his head and his blue eyes met Bokuto’s gold ones.

It was as if Bokuto was staring right into his soul. _How could he see right through me?_

Akaashi jerked back and instantly walked faster.

“Wait, Akaashi! Hey hey hey! Wait for me!” Bokuto screams as he runs to catch up with Akaashi. Akaashi switched from brisk walking to running and in no time they reached the outside of the station.

“Akaashi, why are you so fast? Why did you leave me~” Bokuto whined as he caught his breath for a little. “You don’t even run this fast during roadwork, you tricked us for years!” Bokuto pouted and tilted his head a bit.

Akaashi just stayed silent as he let himself be calm and his laboured breaths became stable again.

“Hey, Akaashi. You didn’t answer my question earlier and just ran away. You always tell me off when I run away so I guess we’re even now.”

Akaashi was dumbfounded that Bokuto was still hanging on to that topic. Usually, Bokuto got distracted easily and then there were times when he switched from one topic to another with flourish and most of the time Akaashi couldn’t follow.

_But why is he so keen on asking why I’m sad? What is it to him? I shouldn’t have been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that even Bokuto could tell that something was wrong._

“Akaashi.” Bokuto said as he wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder. “Your eyes tell me you don’t want to answer but they also give me the answer in a heartbeat.”

Even before Akaashi could reply, Bokuto cut him off.

“Let’s go, Akaashi. I’ll be a great man and walk you home, hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered as he dragged Akaashi away from the station.

They walked in silence and Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s warmth around his shoulders.

_We never walked like this before. He feels so warm. I feel so warm. I feel safe in his arms._

Akaashi was scared to disrupt the silence or even just break away from Bokuto’s grasp. He was feeling so many mixed emotions and he didn’t even know where to start. So he chose to stay silent. He was afraid that he might say the wrong words and he was just scared that Bokuto might know how he felt about him.

“You’re quieter than usual, Akaashi.” Bokuto mused. “Lately, your face isn’t just like how it is when you think hard while setting. You seem different.”

Akaashi was surprised that Bokuto paid attention to his habits while they were playing. A lot of things were happening all at once on the court and his habits were the least relevant thing Bokuto should be interested in.

“I’m quiet as usual.” He replied on instinct.

“You’re not very good at lying, Akaashi.” Bokuto remarked and whistled.

_I’m good at lying. You just see right through me and I don’t know how to feel about it. You can read me like an open book and it’s scary how much you know me. I’m scared._

Akaashi was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice that they arrived in front of his house. Bokuto had visited his home countless times and they walked the same path every single time.

But right now, it wasn’t the same like every other time they’ve been together. It felt different.

Both of them seemed different.

“Are you scared that the third years are leaving?” Bokuto asked as he led Akaashi’s shoulders in order to look at him face to face.

“No, that would be child-” Akaashi replied urgently, trying to deny the fact that Bokuto already knew what his answer was. That he didn’t even need to tell him what the answer was. That he’d know just by looking into his eyes.

“What’s wrong with being scared?” Bokuto probed straightforwardly. “I think it’s quite reasonable.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Akaashi lowered his head and tried to not look at Bokuto’s eyes.

 _I know his eyes are beautifully golden and they glow like the stars._ _But I shouldn’t look at his eyes. If I look, he’ll know. If I look, all my secrets will be out in the open. He’ll know._

“Fukurodani always had a great team and we managed to live up to their expectations. We placed 2nd in the nation. We were an amazing team and now you’ll be the one leading the next volleyball team of Fukurodani.” Bokuto earnestly said.

“I think it’s okay to be scared. But should you fear the future? No, I don’t think so. The reason why the future is called the future is that it’s unknown. You’ll never know who you’ll meet or how great a captain you could be. Well, I’m sure Fukurodani wouldn’t find another ace greater than me, but that’s beside the point.”

Akaashi smiles a little at Bokuto’s confession. _Yeah, we probably won’t have anyone like you. I don’t think I’ll meet anyone greater than you._

“The future just means that there are endless possibilities. And you wouldn’t reach that future if you doubt yourself today.” Bokuto exclaimed with finality - with the dignity of an ace and a captain.

“Wow, I think I’m on a roll today. Hey hey hey!” Bokuto cheered and lifted both his arms up around while doing a little dance.

Akaashi could only give a small smile.

“Say Akaashi, would you go with me somewhere?” Bokuto tilted his head in excitement.

“Where would you take me?” Akaashi replied.

“Just trust me and let’s go!” Bokuto dragged Akaashi again.

_Why is he dragging me again? After getting really serious, now he’s gone back to his usual self. Oh well, no one really knows what he'll do next._

The night grew darker and Bokuto stopped in front of an abandoned building. It looked like the building had been vacated for a while and you could see that it was well-maintained in its prime.

“Bokuto-san, what are we doing here? Isn’t this trespassing? What If we get caught?” Akaashi spitfires questions but Bokuto wasn’t fazed at all.

“Well, if we’re gonna get caught, we should just run faster Akaashi.” Bokuto flashed Akaashi a smile and led him up the emergency exit.

The night was cold, but Akaashi felt warm.

_Maybe it’s because I’m wearing my suit jacket? No, I’m not fooling anyone but myself. I think it’s because I’m with him. Because every moment with him is filled with warmth. I know it with all my heart._

The night winds enveloped his body as they went up the building and the view of the moon and the stars came into their field of vision.

“Akaashi! Isn't this place great?” They reached the rooftop and Bokuto started running around as if he owned the place.

The rooftop didn’t have any power, but the lights from the neighboring buildings illuminated the area just enough to be able to see each other and gaze upon the stars.

“Bokuto-san, you shouldn’t run around like that. And if you scream, people around might feel suspicious.”

“Hmm, fine.” Bokuto agreed dejectedly.

“Why are we here?” Akaashi asked. Truth be told, he was nervous about what Bokuto was planning to do.

“Oh, it’s because I’m giving you my captain takeover message today!” Bokuto cheered.

“Didn’t you give me one last time? At the party when the third years retired?”

“Nope! That one doesn't count because it didn’t sound cool. You should be able to tell the future members that the previous captain’s message was cool, so I’m redoing it again. And I’ve come prepared!” Bokuto dug into his jacket pocket to pull out and wave an envelope.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Akaashi laughed.

_He’s endearing as always._

“Well, you've got to believe in me 'cause I’ll be giving my message now. So promise me you'll be quiet.” He opened the envelope to reveal a blue stationery paper with owl borders.

_He even went through the lengths of buying stationery paper. How cute._

“Hmm.” Akaashi bit his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined while he waved the paper he was holding.

“Fine, I promise.” Akaashi agreed and Bokuto gave him a warm smile.

“To Akaashi who gives me the best tosses, hey hey hey! Akaashi, you’re the captain now! So that just means it’s time for you to hear the wise words of Bokuto Koutarou before you lead your team."

“Wise words-” Akaashi commented and stopped himself from laughing.

“Akaashi! You promised to stay silent!” Bokuto waved his arms around in protest.

Akaashi motioned to zip his mouth. “I won’t interrupt again. Go on.” 

“Hmm.” Bokuto heaved a deep breath and started again. “Coach always told us that a spiker can only hit his best when the setter gives the best toss. It's the same for everyone, even to an ace like me. So, thank you Akaashi. Thank you for two years of the best tosses and I hope you’ll still give your future team only the best tosses. Thank you for always practicing with me. “

_It has always been my pleasure to practice with you. It’s only my job to deliver so that a star like you can shine your brightest._

“My super amazing cross shots and super incredible line shots cannot exist without you. You also taught me the super amazing technique about rebounding the ball that I taught my student Hinata so you can take credit for that. Just don’t tell Hinata because he thought it was my trick!”

“Fine, I won’t tell Hinata.” Akaashi offered.

“You promised!” Bokuto gave a little victory dance. “Now back to my letter!”

Akaashi felt his eyes water at all the compliments Bokuto had given him. He couldn’t believe that Bokuto remembered all these things and had great words directed to him. Akaashi just felt so valued and it was all thanks to him.

“Akaashi, there is no reason for you to be scared. You are an excellent, stable, and valued player of Fukurodani Academy’s Volleyball Team. Coach and I would not have entrusted this position to you if you couldn't do it. Of course, you’re practicing with an ace like me, so that means you’re good!” Bokuto looked at Akaashi and gave him a thumbs up.

“And remember when I told you at Nationals to give me your 120%?”

“But I was benched because of my poor performance.” Akaashi lowered his head. He could still remember that clearly and his regrets have been haunting him ever since.

“You delivered, in the end, every time so that’s all that matters. It’s okay that you have bad days too, Akaashi. Look at me! The team even tolerates a baby like me sometimes!”

“It’s not just sometimes, Bokuto-san.” _It’s like that all the time, but I think it’s priceless to see how fast you pick yourself up and perform at your best. It’s satisfying to see you at the top of your game. But I’m too shy to tell that to you. And oh, your head might inflate and we don’t want that._

“Yeah, oh! I didn’t include this in my letter, but thank you for not ignoring me.”

“Huh?” Akaashi inquired. _He remembers?_

“Well, I told you that I’m aware when I start messing up, right? Well, I know the guys tell you to ignore me sometimes because they’re mean but it’s you who never gives up on me. I can only pick myself up because you help me.”

“Well, thank you. I guess.” Akaashi turned away. _Why are my eyes watering? What should I use as an excuse? Ah, Bokuto-san shouldn’t see me like this._

“Back to my letter!” Bokuto scanned the letter. “Where was I again? Aha, here!”

“Not everyone can give their 120% to their team and I hope you’ll continue to do that.”

Bokuto gave Akaashi his biggest smile yet, and all he could do is reach for his heart and say ‘be still my beating heart.'

“Akaashi, always remember that I only became the person that I am today because of my teammates. My teammates like you. I wouldn’t be able to lead Fukurodani to nationals if you didn’t trust me. So, put all your soul into the ball and believe that you can be an even greater captain than me. The future of Fukurodani relies on you and I will always believe in you. “

_He will always believe in me?_

“From Bokuto Koutarou, the best spiker to ever hit your tosses.”

_I think no one could ever surpass you being the best spiker - I’ll miss tossing to you._

_I’ll miss spending time with you._

_I’ll miss you._

_I’ll miss you, Bokuto Koutarou._

His eyes started to feel heavy and in no time, his eyes were glistening with tears. He was shocked at himself for being able to show such a weak side of him but he couldn’t hold back the tears.

He couldn’t hold them back knowing their days were numbered.

Knowing that this moment could be the last.

“Akaashi? Why are you crying?” Bokuto wondered as he put the letter back inside his coat pocket and his eyes went to Akaashi.

“Ah, a mosquito,” Akaashi said in between sobs. “Just got into my eye.”

“Hah? Where’s the mosquito? Akaashi! Who should I kill? Akaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto fired questions rapidly as he gave Akaashi his handkerchief.

“I’m fine,” Akaashi tried to dismiss Bokuto’s worries as he wiped his tears away.

“Are you really okay, Akaashi? Do you want water?” Bokuto asked again. “Wait, I don’t have water! Let me get you a bottle!” Bokuto headed towards the emergency exit they used to climb up the building, but Akaashi stopped him by holding on to his suit jacket.

“No, don’t leave me. Stay.” He pleaded.

_What am I even saying? Why am I being such a crybaby? I hate this._

“Okay.” Bokuto instantly agreed when he saw Akaashi’s tear-stained face and red eyes.

“Let’s sit down, alright?” Bokuto found a small bench and swept its dust away with his hands.

They both sat in silence, with Akaashi’s soft sobs clear to Bokuto’s ears. Akaashi kept his head down, but Bokuto knew that he was still crying.

Bokuto had never seen Akaashi cry this much, not even when they won or lost a match.

This is a side of Akaashi he had never seen.

He wasn't sure if Akaashi had shown this side of him to other people.

But, strangely he felt content.

He was happy that Akaashi could show Bokuto this side of him. It was endearing that the cool and composed Akaashi was in a fit of tears.

It was definitely a sight he couldn't forget.

He didn’t know how to comfort Akaashi. Bokuto knew he wasn't the greatest with people crying in front of him, but he wanted to try.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto started, his words echoing to his heart.

He looked up to the vast sky before them, with all the stars glowing with different intensities, but they were all the same to him.

“You don’t need to be scared.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto. “You might even be a greater leader than I am.” Bokuto offered a genuine smile and they both looked in front of them in embarrassment. 

A shooting star flashed in front of their eyes.

To Bokuto, the stars were all beautiful. They were all beautiful like the man beside him. But even so, he thought Akaashi shined brighter than all the stars combined.

To him, Akaashi was more captivating than the entire universe.

“I think you called me a star before,” Bokuto said.

“I don’t think differently today. You still are, Bokuto-san.”

_You will always be a star in my eyes._

“But stars die after some time, right?” Bokuto wondered as he traced the stars into constellations.

 _Please don’t say that, Bokuto-san._ Akaashi begged. _I’m sure you’ll shine for a long time and the death of your star will be breathtaking like a supernova._

“Akaashi, I think I wanna be something else,” Bokuto said and pointed ahead of them. “Like the moon.”

He pointed to the moon hanging in the sky, seeming bigger than all the stars combined. It was breathtaking. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

“But I think the moon fits you rather well, Akaashi.” Bokuto insisted as he reached for Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi felt his heartbeat race.

“Why do you think that?” Akaashi braved to ask. He said it with all his heart as he bathed in the warmth of Bokuto’s hands.

”Because you’re effortlessly pretty and trustworthy.” Bokuto intertwined their fingers and looked at Akaashi’s eyes.

He looked at Akaashi’s eyes like they held the entire universe.

“You’re someone I would tell my secrets to and trust my life with.”

There were no fireworks.

Everything was enveloped in silence.

But both of them could feel their feelings exploding as they lingered under the vast starlit sky.

They could be anywhere else in the world, but even in a different lifetime they would choose to be at this moment. For however many times they could.

  
  


(“Akaashi, did I use all the words right in my letter?"

“Why? Do I need to answer that?”

“But I love it when you compliment me!”

“You did really great, Bokuto-san.”)

  


* * *

  


MARCH 2013

It was the day of Bokuto’s graduation.

Akaashi faced the wonderful man in front of him holding his well-deserved diploma.

Bokuto spoke first.

“Are you still scared of the third years leaving, Akaashi?” 

Akaashi was silent. Bokuto feared that Akaashi’s answer might be yes.

“Akaa-” He started but he was cut off.

“I’m not scared anymore, Bokuto-san.” 

Akaashi smiled and it reached his eyes.

Bokuto smiled back.

_I’m not scared anymore, Bokuto-san._

_Because I know you have me and the world will always have your back._

_Leaving isn’t scary anymore. Because I learned change is inevitable and that's just how the world works._

“Akaashi, after you graduate will you play in the league?” Bokuto wondered as he clutched his diploma in his hands.

“I’ll be studying in college, so I don’t think so.” Akaashi replied straightforwardly. He didn’t see himself in the future playing as a volleyball league player. He knew that his skills are lacking compared to everyone else who will go into the league.

But Bokuto seemed to be undeterred, “That’s okay. But you should still practice!”

“Huh?” Akaashi answered in confusion.

“So you could toss to me!” Bokuto insisted.

“But there are better setters in the league, I’m sure - it doesn’t need to be me.”

“I don’t think so,” Bokuto beamed. “Hey hey hey, Akaashi, your tosses will always be the best!”

_Change isn’t a bad thing, it never was. But at the end of the day, where your heart is - that doesn’t change._

_You are where my heart is._

Akaashi looked at the keychain clutched in his hands.

A white and black owl with golden eyes.

 _It looks just like him,_ Akaashi smiled as he raised his hand holding the owl keychain and waved goodbye.

_Soar high, my owl._

_I’ll be the moon who looks over you._

_I will always believe in you as you believed in me._

_I believe that you can shine brighter than the stars._

  


  


> _“_ If you came to me with a face I have not seen, with a voice I have never heard, I would still know you. Even if centuries separated us, I would still feel you. Somewhere between the sand and the stardust, through every collapse and creation, there is a pulse that echoes of you and I.”
> 
> Lang Leav

**Author's Note:**

> you have reached the end! thank you so much for staying until the end. please leave a kudos or a comment because u all make me happy.r emember that your voice is the writer's bloodline and you make us feel loved. ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )
> 
> dm me at [my twitter](https://twitter.com/shiningsugalaxy) if you loved this fic or just wanna talk. i will welcome u with open arms!
> 
> or if u r shy, go to [my cc](https://curiouscat.qa/shiningsugalaxy) to leave writing prompts, messages or ask questions! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡
> 
> lastly, i just wanna say
> 
> bokuaka canon! bokuaka soulmates!'
> 
> \- yna (ravenwords)


End file.
